monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alice/@comment-75.62.114.245-20140520225159/@comment-24413060-20140613212837
"you have to remember he only states that with the MONSTER LORD by his side, he can not lose, he does not acknowledge the four knights,..." He said: Not "MONSTER LORD," okay? Just to clear on that one. Luka did say that he can overcome any difficulties, in this case, having almost no chance of winning (taking into account that two out of 4HK are being thrashed right before their eyes), if Alice is by his side, hinting his trust and confidence for Alice that they can still overcome this seemingly impossible fight. Dependency or the like? Not necessarily. Luka only said these lines during/before battles, and he's been doing almost all his battles alone. "and while he is told to take care of the angels, by ALICE, he does not seem to care about the four knights well being and goes after the angels, without ANY hesitiation." Does the dialogue here answer the question as to why? He'd be a dick if he just stared at them massacreing the monsters, right? As for the Heavenly Knights, they're still fighting, albeit being defeated fast, at that moment (I think). And besides, even if they aren't, they can barely fight anymore (at least Granberia, being hit by Quadruple Giga and all) and if you left the angels alone, which as previously stated, invincible if not for Angel Halo, more monsters in the castle would die. "And it does not help this claim that instead of spliting up to cover more ground, they stay together, and ignore the four knights untill the last batle." The pic above clearly said that they're fighting their share of enemies. The Chimeras are only shown to be in the same place in this scene (strange, I know. But Promestein can't communicate and evacuate the chimeras that soon later otherwise) Or are you perhaps referring to stopping the invasions? If so, that's impossible. Alice is nowhere near her previous power, and Galda can't split herself into two. Meaning one had to walk, thus is extremely inefficient. If they went separately, there's a big chance one or both of them would lose, thus guaranteeing Illias' victory. They're much safer and efficient together. "and then i topped it off with how you beleive a hero could take out a monster, which you failed to do so. That is because their is no way it could be in done. remember the hero knight versus iron maiden?" For crying out loud, you do realize that not all monsters are the same level, are you? And I, just as Alma Elma, referred to low level monsters. I gave the examples of Slime Girl and Slug Girl because they were defeated by Luka, who, BTW, admittedly stated that he's weaker than Illiasburg's soldiers/Heroes at the time. "THEY do not go to help four knights, they go to four spirits,..." Situation: World is being attacked by the armies of a goddess. Choice A. Get the necessary power to stop the evil goddess. Stop the invasions on the way, guaranteeing no town/kingdom will be invaded. Choice B. Help someone who's already received help. But even if you did help first, will not be able to do anything for the next 3 days, which is more than enough time to annihilate all the countries in the world. Your choice then. "...conviently Erbu is there." Not exactly "conveniently," as it's the same reason why Luka headed straight towards Illias Village from Remina when he heard all the towns and kingdoms are being attacked. I'd be rather surpised if she didn't go straight there after the news came out. It's not really a one in a million chance meeting considering how much Erubetie valued their sanctuary. "Its what happens with alice and luka. Please don't tell me that without sex, alice and luka would have been still lovers? (Might want to make reply on top this is getting long, if you won't i will)" Possibly. Alice has been his "companion" from start to finish, and helped him whenever he's lost on what to do (or going down the wrong path). Examples are the conversation at Sabasa Inn, Witch Hunt Village, Plansect Village, etc. She also helped at times Luka hit the dead ends in his journey, even trained him and taught him almost all the skills he had in the first two parts. She also share the same goal as Luka, but tries to achieve it with different means (diplomatically), giving Luka an even greater perspective to the problems. He even actually thought of a possible solution to Erubetie's problem. So yeah, Luka did grow because of Alice. I won't blame him for falling for her, with or without sex.